Caperucita Azul
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: Un fanfic que se me ocurrió uvu. AzulxRojo uvu.


**-Título: Caperucita Azul.**

**-Autora: Ninchi Sushari :D**

**-Disclaimer: Zelda no pertenecer me x3**

**-Advertencia: Lemon, Yaoi :D ¿AU?**

**-Pareja: AzulxRojo. ¬u¬**

* * *

**~o~CAPERUCITA AZUL~o~**

_Érase una vez, un niño llamado Link. Pero le apodaban Azul. ¿Por qué? Bueno... quizá porque siempre vestía de ese color ya que era su favorito; o quizá porque tenía otros amigos cuyos nombres eran Link también. Era hijo único. Y era el nieto favorito de su abuela. Su abuela le hacía muchos regalitos, y el regalo preferido era una capa con capucha que su propia abuela materna le hizo con mucho cariño para él._

_Un día, su abuelita enfermó. Por lo que no ha podido ir al mercado. No obstante, su hijita Zelda le hizo el favor de comprarle alimentos. Depositó aquellos alimentos dentro de una canasta._

_-¡Azuuuul! - llamó Zelda mientras controlaba que no faltara nada dentro de la canasta. Azul salió de su habitación de mala gana. Arqueó las cejas perplejo en cuanto vio a la princesa en su casa._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Zelda? - inquirió._

_-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? - la rubia se giró para mirarlo absorta - No podría dejar a mi hijo vivir en el bosque - agregó - ¿Qué clase de madre sería?._

_-¿Madre? What the fuck? Tú no eres mi madre._

_-¡Claro que lo soy! - se enojó la rubia - No me vengas con eso._

_-¡Pero!_

_-Sin peros - Azul cerró la boca; mejor sería no enojar a la princesa. Zelda se encaminó hacia el Link gruñón con la canasta en mano - Ve a la casa de la abuela, está muy enferma y no puede ir al mercado._

_-¿Abuela?._

_-Sí, ve rápido, por favor, puede que necesite compañía - Zelda empujó al rubio hacia la puerta de entrada. Mas Azul detuvo sus pasos._

_-Ok, mamá, ok. Espérame a que vaya a por mi capa - a pasos rápido fue a su habitación. Y salió con la capa puesta. No podría ir a la casa de su abuela sin ella. No sabía por qué motivo, pero aunque Azul no entendía lo que sucedía sabía quién era su abuela y sus amigos. Lo único que no recordaba era el camino hacia la casa de la abuela. Salió de su casa; recordaba que estaba al norte, así que emprendió su viaje. Comenzó a caminar, disfrutaba de la calidez del sol invernal. Golpeaba la canasta con su rodilla al paso que daba. Tan tranquilo lucía todo hasta que una pelota cayó en su cabeza - ¡Ay, Maldita Sea! - Azul dio media vuelta; su amigo, Shadow Link estaba jugando a la pelota con sus amigos Vio y Vaati._

_-Lo siento - la sombra corrió hacia él para coger la pelota y volvió hacia sus amigos entre risas._

_-Idiotas - murmuró el gruñón. Apresuró el paso para la casa de su abuelita; no era que se llevara mal con ellos, no quería recibir otro pelotazo en la cabeza. Dos caminos se dividieron por la pradera. Azul detuvo sus pasos. Se rascó la nuca. No recordaba el camino a seguir. Mientras recordaba con los pies inmóvil, un pequeño lobo se acercó a él juguetonamente. Azul dio media vuelta al sentir una presencia detrás de él._

_-Hola - saludó juguetón un niño rubio muy parecido a Azul, hasta vestía igual que él salvo que su túnica era rojiza como el rubí. En lugar de orejitas elfinas, la reemplazaban orejas de lobo. Azul lo miró absorto, mucho más abrió sus ojos al ver una cola de lobo moverse de un lado a otro._

_-¿Hola? - saludó perplejo, así permaneció mirándolo por unos largos segundos hasta que cayó - ¡Ah No! ¡No te daré comida! - escondió la canasta detrás de él._

_-Por favor, tengo hambre - le dibujó una mirada de súplica._

_-¡No!_

_-No seas malito - hizo puchero a lo que Azul suspiró cansino._

_-Está bien - sacó una galleta con chips de chocolate - ¿Quieres una galleta? - el lobo, muy feliz, asintió - Pos, compra - se comió la galleta y el lobo hizo puchero._

_-Yo quiero leche -_

_-No, es para mi abuela._

_-Conozco a tu abuela, es muy amable conmigo, me da de comer todos los días y hasta me quiere como un hijito, pero hoy está muy enfermita._

_-Dime algo que no sepa._

_-Ve por ella rápido antes de que sea peor._

_-Lo sé - sin fijarse hacia dónde iba, comenzó a caminar._

_-ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - una voz grave y a fuerte volumen gritó detrás de Azul. Éste último se giró rápidamente hacia atrás. Clavó la vista en el pequeño lobo, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona sin dejar de mover su cola. Derecha, izquierda, no había nadie más._

_-¿Quién gritó? - preguntó asombrado._

_-Yo - respondió Rojo, la sonrisa no se desvanecía de su rostro - salió de adentro - rió. Azul abrió sus ojos. Lo que menos pensó que podría haber sido él - quería decirte que conozco un atajo hacia la casa de tu abuelita; es por allá - señaló a la derecha._

_-Pero yo quiero ir por la izquierda._

_-¡Pero te tardarás!_

_-Camino muy rápido - Rojo entrecerró sus ojos azulados. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa._

_-Hagamos una apuesta - comenzó a caminar alrededor del azulado - si yo llego primero, me darás la leche que ocultas ahí - señaló la canasta con la mirada._

_-Hecho - Azul asintió. Sin darle rodeos, comenzó a correr._

_-Que gane el más veloz - rió Rojo._

_A saltitos, distracciones y pasos lentos. Rojo llegó primero a la casa de la abuelita. Golpeó la puerta serenamente._

_-Pasa, hijo mío - dijo Verde desde su habitación. Rojo entró sigilosamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego caminar hacia la habitación donde Verde reposaba._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra, abuelita? - preguntó el pequeño preocupado._

_-Tengo fiebre al parecer - respiró hondo - Lo siento, Rojo, no podré darte un poco de comida hoy - se disculpó Verde._

_-No se preocupe._

_-Mi nieto vendrá aquí; yo le he guardado un poco de comida a él en la nevera, sólo debe calentarla por unos minutos... dile que te de un poco - habló Verde._

_-Sí - asintió el lobito - descanse, señora digo... abuelita - Verde esbozó una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos intentando dormir. La curiosidad hizo que Rojo abriera la nevera; sus ojos despegaron destellos al ver un plato hondo de estofado con salsa - ¡Qué rico! - exclamó mientras sus palmas se juntaban._

_-¡Abuela! ¡Abre La Puerta! - Gritó Azul. Rojo saltó del susto al oírlo. Velozmente, se ocultó bajo la mesa. Azul entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí lo más veloz y brutal; por un momento, Rojo temió que haya despertado a la abuelita. Seguido de ello, los ladridos de unos tres perros interrumpieron el silencio - Malditos perros... - murmuró enojado. Pasaron unos minutos cuando los perros dejaron de ladrar. Azul dejó descansar su canasta sobre la mesa enmantelada. Se sacudió con la intención de sacarse los polvillos y algunas hojas que adornaban su ropa; o mejor dicho, ensuciaban. Rojo lo contemplaba desde debajo de la mesa. Y sonrió. Salió de la mesa._

_-¡Boo! - Azul sobresaltó del susto - te gané - se puso en pie frente a Azul - quiero leche - sonrió._

_-No, es para mi abuela - amagó entrar en la habitación del mayor._

_-No entres, está durmiendo - advirtió el lobo - acabo de hablarle._

_-¿Cómo está? - preguntó el rubio mayor._

_-Tiene fiebre..._

_-Mejor entraré - Abrió la puerta y entró._

_Rojo lo esperó sentado en la mesa. Esperó al enojón para que le diera comida, tenía mucha hambre. Y aquél estofado sonaba delicioso. Sobó su estomago, el cual rugió con el sólo pensar en el platillo dentro de la nevera. Azul salió y cerró la puerta - debe descansar un poco - murmuró el enojón. Clavó sus ojos en el menor - ¿Qué miras? - Rojo torció sus labios por segunda vez - ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?_

_-Qui e ro le che - dijo entrecortado. Azul suspiró agotado. Sacó un vaso de vidrio, la caja de leche que Zelda le dio a su hijo para la abuelita. Y vertió la leche._

_-¿Feliz? - extendió su brazo hacia el animal. Rojo perduró unos segundos perplejo; con la mirada en el vaso. Negó con la cabeza lentamente ya que una buena idea se le cruzó a la cabeza._

_-Yo no hablaba de esa leche -_

_-¿Mm? - Azul arqueó las cejas confundido. Éste lobo no hacía más que confundirlo. Parecía haber bajado la guardia o al menos, eso fue lo que Rojo intuyó. Aprovechando que lucía indefenso, empujó al gruñón con todas sus fuerzas para dejarlo caer al suelo. Azul había recibido un fuerte golpe en la nuca - ¡Auch! - Se sobó la nuca mientras dibujaba una mueca de dolor. Rojo tomó asiento sobre su vientre dando la espalda hacia Azul - ¿¡Qué rayos haces!?._

_-¿Qué no hago? - sonrió pervertido._

_-¡Quí-quítate! - se movió e intentó tomar asiento. Pero Rojo fue muy rápido. Levantó la túnica de su víctima y bajó su calza blanquesina junto con la ropa interior. E impregnó la intimidad de Azul en su boca de manera tosca - ¡Aay! - se quejó mientras detenía sus movimientos. Al notar que su ataque funcionó, Rojo siguió con su labor. Emancipó su boca del miembro del mayor para luego lamerle la punta como si fuera un chupetín. Dio algunos mordiscos que para Azul, al principio, fue un infierno - ¡De-detente! ¡Me duele, Idiota! -empero, Rojo hizo caso omiso. Siguió con su labor por unos minutos hasta que sus oídos captaron un suspiro._

_-Oh... veo que te gusta - rió juguetón el lobo. Siguió lamiendo hasta que aquella intimidad despertó. Azul empujó a Rojo hacia la derecha. Lo que produjo hacerlo caer al suelo - ¡Auch! - Azul se puso de pie; cargó a Rojo como si fuera una princesa y lo llevó hacia la mesada de la cocina. Dejó a Rojo tomar asiento mientras le saca las botas y la calza. Y, por supuesto, la ropa interior. Al principio, Rojo se ruborizó de la verguenza mas esa verguenza se vio reemplazada por el placer en cuanto sintió la carnosidad húmeda recorrer su miembro. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando de placer y llevó su mano hacia la cabellera dorada de su seme. Azul lamía, mordisqueaba y chupaba por unos minutos hasta que un líquido viscoso salió de aquella hombría terminando en la boca de Azul. - ¡Uy! lo siento - se disculpó apenado el pequeño entretanto cubría su rostro por la verguenza, no vio que Azul se relamía los labios junto a una mirada picarona._

_-Lobo travieso - comentó juguetón. Rojo aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a empujar a Azul hacia el suelo. Esta vez posó sobre él mirándolo a la cara. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa traviesa mientras que la de Azul una perpleja. Rojo acomodó la intimidad de Azul para así poder entrar en él._

_-Aaaah... - suspiraron los rubios. Rojo se acomodaba debido al leve dolor que sentía. Azul llevó sus manos hacia las piernas del pequeño, y comenzó a acariciarlas. Una de su manos llegó hasta su intimidad. Comenzó a frotar de aquella intimidad de una manera brutal - Aaaah... - gimió placentero. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, una a cada lado de Azul. Y comenzó a moverse: arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Un gemido se le escapaba de los labios por cada bajada. Cerró sus ojos y levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el frente. Azul seguía con los ojos abiertos, disfrutaba cada movimiento que el pequeño lobo le ofrecía. Su túnica color mar se vio manchada de semen - Aaah~ - detuvo poco a poco sus embestidas mientras respiraba agitadamente. Azul dejó de frotar su intimidad, acomodó sus piernas y apoyó sus manos sobre los muslos del pequeño. A continuación, comenzó a elevar su cintura hacia arriba y hacia abajo a una rápida velocidad. - ¡aaah...! ¡Aaaah! ¡Qu-qué bien se siente~! ¡Aaaaaah! - sonrió placentero. Se sentía en el cielo por cada embestida recibida. Era tanto el placer que solamente podía desahogarlo con gemidos, cada vez a un volumen alto; empero se contuvo debido al miedo de despertar a la abuelita._

_-¡Aaaah...~ ! ¡Qué de-delicioso~! - sonrió placentero el mayor. Elevó y descendió su cintura por unos minutos hasta llegar al orgasmo dentro de Rojo._

_-Aaaah~ - gimieron ambos, la embestida descendió la velocidad poco a poco hasta quedar sin movimientos. Rojo emancipó su cuerpo de la de Azul y se dejó tumbar en el suelo._

_-¿Fe...Feliz? - preguntó agitado el rubio mayor. Rojo sólo pudo asentir dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha. - Lobo travieso - rió el enojón. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño. Con esfuerzo, Rojo se levantó, se vistió. abrió la nevera, agarró el plato de estofado y salió de la cabaña corriendo._

_-Jejejejeje._

_-¿Lobito? - preguntó Azul al salir del baño y no encontrarlo en ninguna parte. _

-Y así, el leñador salvó a la... - Shadow Link entró a la habitación sin que Vio se diera cuenta y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que interrumpió el cuento que Vio le contaba a Rojo. Vio movió su cabeza hasta toparse con la sombra - Shadow Link... no me dejaste terminar - sonrió serenamente.

-Pues, no fue en vano, Rojo se quedó dormido en la mitad - Vio le dirigió la mirada al pequeño que yacía en la cama. Dormía plácidamente.

-Hum - hizo puchero - creí que me estaba escuchando. - se acercó a Rojo y le dio un beso de buenas noches - sueña lindo, pequeño - le susurró. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación junto a la sombra, quien le rodeó el hombro con su brazo. Rojo se acomodó en la cama en busca de otra posición, aún dormido.

-Mmmh... qué... rico... estofado - murmuró entre sueño.

**FIN :D**

* * *

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo un lemon con these two xD. Fue raro ._. pues, los veo tierno. ojalá les haya gustado :D**

**Ahora, háganme un favor:**

**Escribanme**  
**Un**  
**VaatixVio**  
**PTM.**  
**Saludos UvU**


End file.
